


The Last Charge of the Mythosaurs

by Maggie_GoldenStar1530



Series: Dar'Manda One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen, Jedi, Mandalore, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian History, Mandalorian Wars, horrifying bedtime stories, mythosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_GoldenStar1530/pseuds/Maggie_GoldenStar1530
Summary: "You are a Mandalorian! Your ancestors rode the great mythosaur."A tale of the last charge of the mythosaurs, during the Mandalorian/Jedi wars.
Series: Dar'Manda One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Last Charge of the Mythosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dar'Manda Series. You don't need to have read all of that of that for these stories to make sense, but these exist within that universe. 
> 
> This is the story that Tuathal begins to tell the children of the two coverts in Chapter 6 of Sha'kajir. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683987/chapters/57492565)
> 
> Mando'a translations: 
> 
> Verd: soldier, warrior (Plural, verde)  
> Vod: comrade  
> jetii: Jedi (plural Jetiise)  
> jetii-kad: lightsaber

When Mandalore the Great and his people first came to the planet they would name Mandalore, the planet was ruled by mythosaurs. It is known that Mandalore slew the beasts, and gave the skull to his people to wear as the symbol of the Mando’ade.

You all know this. You’ve grown up under the beskar skulls- some of you might know that the rarest and most precious skulls are merely beskar-plated- underneath the metal is an ancient skull of a mythosaur. Many of these were seized in the Great Purge, and when we can, we try to find where they disappeared into the collections of Imperial Warlords and profiteers, and seize them back. They belong with the sons and daughters of Mandalore, not with auretii. 

While it is true that Mandalore the Great slew the mythosaurs in order to claim the planet he would name for himself for his people, it is also true that he did not slay all of them. No, some survived, and some few Mando’ade were able to ride them into battle. 

There were long wars between the Mando’ade and the Jetiise. These wars began so long ago that no one is certain why they started, and they only ended when the jetiise blasted Mandalore with a weapon so powerful that it created the Great White Desert, and the people had to retreat to domed cities or the moon Concordia. No where else was habitable. 

Those wars lasted centuries. A great deal of what defines us as Mando’ade was created as a result of those wars- we learned how to make armor that would deflect their laser swords. We learned how to make weapons that they could not stop. We mastered the Rising Phoenix, so they could not use their sorcery on us. We learned and we adapted and we overcame. 

One of those battles was in the city of Mijarvi- it is no longer, but it was, according to the stories and songs, beautiful, full of art of battles and warriors. The jetiise marched on the city, and there was enough warning to get the children out, protected by a group of warriors not much older than some of you. They were of age, but only just. They were green, and untested, but they were verda, and they could be trusted with the lives of the future of Mandalore.

One of these untried and untested warriors was Lypatri Pasag. She had been a Foundling, like many of you. In those days, there was much more concern placed on bloodline than we do. Now, we understand the family is more than blood, but in the old days, we still had learning that needed to be done. 

Lypatri Pasag had been raised as a Mando’ade. Like so many of you, her buir had found her after a battle, and raised her to be a warrior. She had passed all the trials, and sworn the Creed as some of you will be choosing to do soon. Some of the Creedborn did not believe the Foundlings were as pure as themselves, and were cruel, as you should not be to a vod. 

But Lypatri knew her own value, and when she and eleven other green, untried, and untested verde were tasked with getting the children out of the city if Mijarvi and to a safe hiding place, so went. There was a place in the mountains where they could hide, and they would hide there until the jetiise were defeated. 

If the unthinkable were to happen, they were to flee to the capital of Sundari. 

However, in the mountains, they found something they did not expect. They found a lost pack of mythosaurs- eleven of them. 

It was a shock, to be sure. The mythosaurs were extinct. Everyone knew that. And yet. Here they were. 

And Lypatri had an idea. There had been songs of Crusaders riding mythosaurs into battle against the jetiise. It wasn’t clear if those songs spoke truth or merely story, but Lypatri knew that if the jetiise sent enough sorcerers against the city of Mijarvi, the city would fall. They needed any advantage they could manage. 

She waited until everyone else had fallen asleep, and slipped down to where the mythosaurs were milling about in the light of the Concordian moon. She had brought some dried meat with her, and carefully, and quietly, approached the clearing where the pack was milling about.

The leader of the pack looked up when Lypatri emerged into the clearing. He was black as night, with red eyes that shone in the moonlight. He began to scrape his paw on the ground, readying himself for a charge. 

Lypatri waited to see what he would do, and when he charged, she was ready. She shot up into the air with her Rising Phoenix, and came down again behind him. He whirled, and charged again, and again she rose up into the air to avoid his giant, lethal tusks. 

Three times, he charged. Three times she flew above him. 

After the third charge, he stopped, and pawed at the ground again, and regarded her warily. She held out her hand with a piece of the meat, closed her eyes, and waited. 

She listened to the great beast stomping and snorting for what seemed like forever before it carefully came forward and delicately took the meat from her hand. It immediately ran several paces away, and snorted and stomped, waiting to see what she would do. 

Lypatri held out another piece of the meat. It took the beast much less time to decide to dart forward and take it, and then it waited in front of her for her to offer a third and final piece, which he took from her hand as delicately as a knife can slide between the ribs. 

Carefully, Lypatri removed her glove and slowly, gently, placed her hand on the great beast’s nose. It snorted, but accepted her touch. She let out a long breath and nodded. 

She moved to the side of the great black mythosaur, and at her touch, he kneeled and allowed her to climb on to his back. She found she could guide him with the slightest movement of her legs- he would go where he wanted, and where he wanted to go was where she wanted to go. 

The only person a mythosaur would accept on his back was a true Mando’ade. 

In the morning, the other verde woke up to find Lypatri riding the great black mythosaur, and she instructed them as to her plan. The children would stay here, and they would ride the mythosaurs back to the city and join the fight- the jetiise would not expect a charge of mounted warriors. 

One Creedborn verd demanded that she be the one to ride the great black beast, as she was Creedborn and Lypatri was not. Lypatri had suspicions that this would not work at all, but allowed the Creedborn to try to approach the beast. 

The great black mythosaur did not allow it. He rose on his hind legs and roared, and swung his great tusks at the Creedborn until she backed away. It was clear he had chosen his rider, and he would have none other than Lypatri. 

The other verde paired up with their mythosaurs- some would say they chose their beasts, others would say their beast chose them, but the truth, as with so many things, is somewhere in between. They each chose each other. 

The Creedborn was the only one not to be chosen by a mythosaur. Lypatri offered to let her ride as well on the great black mythosaur, but the Creedborn said no. Someone needed to stay with the children and bring them back home, and usher them to safety. Foundlings were the future- along with the creedborn. She would do her duty, even as Lypatri and her warriors would do theirs. 

Perhaps they would see each other again, the Creedborn said. If not in this life, then in the Manda. 

Before the sun rose higher, Lypatri and the ten other verde rode their mythosaurs back to Mijarvi, where the battle was pitched. Scores of jetiise fought Mando’ade warriors through the streets, and at the point at Lypatri and her verde reached the edges of the city, it looked like all was about to be lost.

They would defend the city to the last verd standing, of course- that is what we do. The best the city’s defenders could hope for was to make the jetiise pay for every inch, for every warrior they killed, we would make the cost as high as the trees, as high as the mountains, as high as the moons. 

But then a roar sounded in the distance, a roar that no one had heard in centuries, in generations. And a great herd of mythosaurs came thundering through the streets, sweeping anyone unlucky enough to be in their path aside with their tusks. 

The city’s defenders could use their Rising Phoenixes to get out of the way, but the jetiise had no idea what was coming, and dozens were swept aside in the first charge. Now, with the jetiise distracted by the giant, angry, hungry beasts among them, the city’s defenders could take back their advantage- they charged at the jetiise with everything they had left. 

The jetiise are adaptable, though, and after the initial surprise, began to use their laser swords, their jetii’kad, to attack the mythosaurs. The mythosaurs tried to dodge them, and for a time were successful, and their riders were able to use the distraction their mounts created to shoot the jetiise- being distracted, the jetiise were not as able to deflect blaster shots with their sorcery. 

But even as the jetiise fell, one by one, the mythosaurs were also cut down. They were not trained for battle, and their riders, though willing, were still young and green. 

We cannot, at this point, still call them “untried”. 

The mythosaurs fell, one by one, and their riders fell with them. Some rose to make a final stand, and some simply began their march far away. 

Lypatri and her great black beast were the last to fall- she found the jetii commander, and with a roar that echoed by her mythosaur, they charged the sorcerer, and with a scream, the sorcerer used his jetii-kad to mortally wound the last mythosaur, even as he was impaled on its tusks. 

Lypatri was flung from its back, and crawled back, broken, dying, and comforted her dying mythosaur, even as she breathed her last. 

With the death of their commander, the jetiise retreated from the city. The children returned under the custody of the Creedborn, and eleven warriors that rode the last charge of the mythosaurs were sung of in the same key as our greatest heroes. 

The mythosaurs were also honored- their skulls were plated in beskar, and sent to the eleven most important clan leaders. We don’t know where ten of them are.

But the skull of the great black beast that carried Lypatri Pasag, that sits here, in our covert, with our tribe, and watches over us. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write a horse-girl fic? Yes I did. I am not sorry in the least. 
> 
> I also wanted to try my hand at writing an epic tale, like it was told to children. But then, these are Mando children, they expect a certain amount of blood and gore with their bedtime stories. 
> 
> We really don't have a lot of lore about the mythosaurs, and even less that officially in Canon, so that meant I could do pretty much whatever I wanted. So I did.


End file.
